


His Baby Girl

by Juju_25



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Affection, Alastor - Freeform, Angel Dust - Freeform, Angel Dust X Reader, Angst, Charlie Magne - Freeform, Cherri Bomb - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Love, Love Confession, Multi, Niffty - Freeform, Other, Reader Insert, Vaggie - Freeform, husk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juju_25/pseuds/Juju_25
Summary: Angel Dust thought he had everything he needed, fame, money, drugs, Fat Nuggets, a best friend, and a hotel he can stay in without paying.  That is... until he met the girl who changes his life, you.  This book will be filled with the times you two spent with each other.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought a oneshot book with Angel Dust, the best spider boi ever, will be enjoyable to write as well! Feel free to leave any requests like in my Alastor one :3

Still working on ideas for the oneshots about you and Angel, requests are welcomed! If you have a suggestion feel free! This goes the same for Mon Ange, Mon Amour :3 Thanks!


	2. An Unwanted Surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was your fourteenth birthday and all you wanted was a decent day, spending it with your family and friends, and perhaps a simple party. Though, one of your friends force you to do something that completely changes how you thought your day would go when you find an old book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lovely request by Unicorn-thecreator! Feel free to request more! Enjoy! :3
> 
> Some swearing ahead! Read with caution.

You closed your locker with a sigh, glancing at your watch you realize there's still a few hours left from the school day, so you decide to head to your next class. It was the day before your birthday, your friends started greeting you in advance and even gave you small gifts, you appreciated all of them though you hoped for a normal, decent birthday tomorrow. 

The day went by slowly with nothing very interesting, you just continued your classes until the final ring of the bell to signal the end of the day. You got up, packing your things as the rest of your class exited the room, you sent a text to your parents saying that you were heading home and you left as well. A familiar face was waiting for you, one of your friends, (F/N). 

"Hey!" He/she greeted, "How was your day?" He/she asked, walking along with you.

You shrugged, "Boring. What about you?" 

He/she shrugged as well, "Eh, could say the same, did your family tell you about the plans for your birthday?" 

"Nah, I think they're keeping it all a secret for the sake of a surprise." You chuckled. (F/N) was a great friend of yours, since a few years ago, you two did a lot together and still stick with each other until now. You two continued your conversation until he/she had to go another way, greeting you a happy birthday once again before leaving. You sighed, you were near your house now, the sun setting in the distance, the sky an orange hue. 

You opened the door and closed it, your parents didn't seem like they were home yet, so you tossed your bag somewhere and decided to eat something before changing. Grabbing a snack from the fridge, you stretched and sat down in a chair, messing around with your phone. It was an uninteresting day, hopefully your birthday won't be, you'll be having a party afterall. 

After eating, you brought your bag into your room and took a quick shower before changing, you felt quite tired, and wanted nothing else than to lay down in your comfy bed. You dried your hair and looked around your room, it wasn't a very expensive one, just simple yet comfortable. You changed and sat down on your bed, letting out a breath of relief. Some of the gifts your friends gave were on your nightstand, one of them gaveyour favorite food, your favorite colored shirts, and other small gifts. 

Despite messing around with your phone and talking with a few of your friends, you grew bored. Tossing your phone aside you sat up, it was still early and your parents won't be home for an hour or two, you groaned, "What to do?" You muttered, getting up and pacing around, racking your brain for answers. 

Suddenly, you stopped, an idea came to mind, out of nowhere. You glanced past your open door, and saw a ladder leading up to... your attic. You rarely went up there, except to help clean it up on ocassion, because of how bored you were you wanted to check it out for a while. Closing the door behind you, you started to walk the way there, curiosity taking over. You carefully took a step in the ladder, stopping for a moment, should you be doing this? You could suddenly make a mess there or find something you shouldn't. 

You went up anyway. 

Climbing all the way, you opened the trap door, coughing because of the dust. You rubbed your eyes and looked around, realizing you don't really have a source of light you had to begrudgingly go back and retrieve your phone, turning on the flashlight. You could see the boxes and old furniture that was kept away for so long, old picture frames that were covered in dust and cobwebs, even the floor was creaky and dusty. 

You cautiously stepped onto the floor, it creaked, but you had an idea on how much weight it can handle. I mean, look at all the old cabinets and boxes there are here. You moved the light around, looking for anything of interest, you sneezed a few times, cursing. You rummaged through a few boxes, only finding old toys, books from your childhood, even some vintage items from your parents. You grunted in dissatisfaction, closing the box you were currently looking through. 

There's got to be something here that'll be worth looking for. 

You felt a strange feeling overcome you, you shivered, suddenly feeling cold despite there being no windows or air conditioning. You gulped, you turned behind you, seeing a wooden chest that you didn't see at first. A sense of.. fear? Was what you felt at the moment, you didn't really know why, but.. you were also curious.

Damn curiosity. 

You shuffled over to the wooden chest, frowning upon seeing the lock, you can't exactly spend all the time looking for the key, your parents would be home by then. You took out a bobby pin from your hair and tried picking the lock, you shifted positions every few seconds, trying to get it open. It surprisingly did. Feeling satisfied upon hearing the click, you opened the chest, covering your nose and mouth from the dust. 

You gasped. What was inside was certainly not supposed to be here. 

It was a medium sized book, there were also a few old candles, matches, much smaller books, and even a small knife. You stared at all of them, not sure what to think. You shook your head, trying to get your thoughts together, you gulped slightly, feeling cold again. You carefully wiped some of the dust from the book, and frowned again once you realized the title was written in a language you didn't know, you could mistake it as alien gibberish even. 

You still had time before everyone else came back so you grasped the book, which was surprisingly heavy, and closed the chest, leaving everything else inside. You trudged over to the trapdoor and stepped down the ladder as carefully as you could. You accidentally missed a step and tripped, you yelped and fell forward, dropping the book.

You sneezed as the dust flew to your face, you grunted in annoyance, feeling the pain in your body from the fall. Your eyes darted to the book, you noticed it was open to certain pages, you scrambled towards it and looked over.

You couldn't speak. Your eyes were wide and your mouth was gaped. Despite most of the writing being in the same cryptic language as the title, there were a few English sentences, and very disturbing pictures and illustrations. You starter shivering, the sense of fear coming back, you shakily sat up, staring at a certain illustration.

...The illustration of.. a demon. With sharp teeth and a disturbing, wide grin, it had long horns that stretched with sharp ends, claws for fingers and haunting black eyes, seeming to be causing pain and suffering because of the humans that can be seen in the page, cryptic and eerie symbols flying around it. You nearly scramed and shut the book tight, ignoring the dust. Your heart pounded painfully against your chest, what the hell was this?

And why was it in your attic?! With those candles, a knife and— 

You took in a shaky breath, getting up with unsteady legs. Whatever the hell this book is, and whatever the reason it has for being here, you couldn’t let anyone find out about it. You saw some sentences that were written in English, clear warnings that you shouldn’t do any of the rituals or supposed spells in the book, or...

Unreversible consequences. 

“N-No... I-I need to hide this.. thing.” You muttered shakily, begrudgingly grabbing the book and running to your room, you had a safe hiding spot for it, where no one else will find it. You practically shoved into hiding and covered it up, panting heavily, your heart still pounded loudly. 

“W-Why the hell would there be a.. literal book full of rituals, a-and for summoning demons, in the attic?” You asked shakily, backing away from where you have hidden the book, as if one of the demons illustrated in the book was about to snatch you. You backed against your bed, taking deep breaths, trying to calm yourself.

You heard a familiar car pull over, you snapped out of your trance, looking at your window and seeing your parents walk out of the car. You sighed in relief, leaning your forehead against the glass. You stepped out of your room, shutting the door quickly, trying to forget about what you just saw.

The fear never left.

It was your birthday today, your parents did surprise you with great food and a cake, and of course some gifts that you really wanted for a while now, and your friends as well. Though you appreciated all this, you couldn’t forget about what you found the day before, your blood was still cold and the images were still fresh, to the point where you could barely sleep after dinner last night. 

You tried to move it all aside just to enjoy everything, but it wasn’t working too much, after the surprise birthday breakfast you went to school, though you couldn’t remember anything in your lessons. Some of your friends noticed but you tell them you were okay, even if you weren’t, despite them worrying and leaving it alone one of your friends decided to push further. 

It was around lunch, but you didn’t have an appetite at all, you put away your packed lunch and grunted in irritation, you regretted even going to the attic in the first place. Blaming yourself for the state you were in. You were gonna get up to go to a certain spot to wait for the bell but you heard someone call you, you glanced behind and saw (F/N), looking concerned. You sighed and waited.

“Everyone’s been noticing how off you’ve been acting since this morning.” He/She said, looking worried. You sighed again, “Is everything really okay?”

You put your face in your hands, “I don’t know anymore..” You muttered, feeling exhausted, just wanting this to end. You felt a hand on your shoulder, you looked up. 

(F/N) frowned, “You should take the day off, I talked with our teachers and they allowed you to rest for today. Come on.” 

He/she dragged you out of the cafeteria, not waiting for a response, you just begrudgingly followed. You two walked out of the school and decided to head home, you weren’t in the mood to eat anyways. You felt nervous coming back to your room, back to where that dreaded book was hidden somewhere, your friend noticed your behavior change and wanted to know why. 

Near your house, (F/N) grabbed your shoulders and madw you look at him/her. “(Y/N). I’ve had enough of hearing you’re fine, you’re clearly not. Tell me what’s wrong.” He/she said sternly, you gulped, shaking slightly. 

“I-I..” You stuttered, proper words not coming out of your mouth, your mind was in a daze. 

“I wanna help.” He/she said, their tone softening slightly, “What kind of friend would I be for not wanting to help you?” 

You gulped again, hating to have to do this, you shakily nodded and gestured toward your house, wanting to keep it private. Once you entered, you closed the door, trying to keep your composure, your friend sat beside you, looking ready to listen. You shakily sat down, inhaling deeply.

And... you explained everything. 

How you went to the attic, found the chest filled with certain objects and... then you mentioned the book, the book that was full of rituals, curses and information about terrifying demons, the clear warnings that say NOT to do any of the rituals inside, or even attempt to read something cursed out loud. Your friend was stunned, looking bewildered and horrified, you finished and looked up at (F/N) worriedly. You didn’t know if they were gonna believe you. 

Silence.

“...(F-F/N)..?” You stuttered.

“Show me.” He/she suddenly demanded, looking serious. 

You also hates having to take the book out to see, even showing the chest, but.. you tried convincing yourself that your friend was just gonna help, to hopefully help stop this. (F/N) examined the book carefully, even the items sprawled on the floor, the candles, knife, and the small books. You couldn’t read what he/she was thinking, the sounds of the pages turning and the clutter of the knife were the only things that broke the silence. You twiddles your thumbs nervously, fearful of what was gonna happen next. 

(F/N) closed the book, looking at you. “You’re right about being scared of all this.. I’m not sure if this is all real but things like this shouldn’t be within reach.” 

You gulped. (F/N) stood up suddenly.

“A few certain pages indicated how to supposedly.. summon some of the lesser dangerous demons, only a few showing how to summon the terrifying ones. I can’t know for sure if these are real.” 

“W-What are you saying?” You asked shakily. Fear overwhelming your being. 

The next sentence made your blood turn into ice.

“You’ll have to try and summon the least dangerous demon you see there, if it isn’t real you won’t have to be scared anymore.”

You finally snapped out of your terrified state, “Are you INSANE?” You gaped, standing up abruptly, “Why the hell would you say that?!”

“It’s the only way.” (F/N) said seriously, gesturing over to the items, “These items are gonna help you, if you manage to do it, and a demon doesn’t show up, you know you’re gonna be fine.” He/she turned to leave, your eyes went wide and you panicked.

“W-WAIT! YOU CAN’T!” You nearly shrieked, the door was locked shut from outside, you banged on the door, frantically trying to get out. But to no avail.

You pressed yourself against the door, shaking violently, your wide eyes stayed on the book and the items, as if they were mocking you. You whimpered, a tear rolling down your face, you didn’t care about how much of a scared kid you looked like right now, you wanted this to stop, you trusted your friend to help out, and they suggest you to literally SUMMON a demon. You sniffed, and wanted to scream your anger out, but the fear kept you quiet. 

You.. had to do something....

Gulping down the fear that clutched at your heart, you shakily dropped the red chalk that the book told you to use, you had to draw a hauntingly large red pentagram for this to work. You also had to align the candles around it and keep the book close, as you had to say a few words from a page, you rubbed your arms nervously to try and calm your shaking body, but it wasn’t working. 

“T-The last steps...” You stuttered weakly, wanting to get this over with, you shakily grabbed the small knife, the dim light from the curtain covered window glinted against the sharp metal. You glanced over at the open page, it says you’ll... god, this was gonna end you, you’ll have to cut yourself enough to make some blood drip onto the very center of the pentagram. You took shaky breaths, closed your eyes, and punctured your wrist, you winced and cried out at the burning pain. 

A few droplets of crimson dripped onto the spot it was supposed to, you tossed the knife aside and whimpered, it was as if the room had gone ominous. You braced yourself as you grabbed the book, and tried to read out the words in a clear voice, despite the overwhelming fear, the candles started to flicker and the droplets of blood suddenly mysteriously started to seep into the floor, the air suddenly getting tighter as you spoke. And, swallowing, you said the last word. 

Silence ensued. Terrifying silence. You closed your eyes, opening one slowly when nothing happened for a few seconds, your heart pounded. Was this really all a joke all along? 

You sighed softly. Relieved.

Suddenly the candles all blew out and the lights all turned off at once, an ominous red glow from the pentagram surrounded the room, your heart nearly jumped out of your chest and you stumbled back, stifling a scream as the lights flickered and a blinding red light started to illuminate the room. You whimpered and tried to shield yourself from the light, this was it, you summoned a bloodthirsty demon that was gonna kill you, or worse, you weren’t gonna see anyone ever again.

The light suddenly flashed so brightly for a moment, and it disappeared, you remained in your corner, not wanting to see what just happened. Were you already dead? Was there a demon waiting to eat your flesh just within a few feet.

You heard a voice, you whimpered, but... 

“What the actual fuck?! Where the hell am I?!” 

...That.. wasn’t demonic or scary like you imagined a demon’s voice to be. 

You heard shuffling, as if what was in your room was moving, “What the?! This bettah not be a fucking trick Smiles! This ain’t funny!” 

You very nervously tried to open an eye to see, you heard the shuffling grow nearer and your eyes shot open, your heart dropped. 

Just before you, was a possibly 8 ft. tall creature that towered ovee you, it was white and had fluffy hair that was decorated with pink spots, it’s eyes were different, one was yellow with a pink pupil, and the other was brown with a pure pink pupil, pink spots underneath them. They wore a confused and angry expression on their face, you glanced down, they had... FOUR ARMS? Each with gloves and—

“Hey! Up here tiny!” The creature snapped impatiently, you flinched and looked up fearfully. “Can ya tell me who ya are? And where the fuck I am? I was about ta earn some cash and I was suddenly brought here outta nowhere!” 

He sounded like a guy but he looked a bit feminine. 

You gulped nervously, “W-Who are y-you? A-Are you gonna steal my soul—?” 

The white creature suddenly scoffed, looking irritated, “What, do I look like some kind of bloodthirsty demon and that’s why yer a scared mess?” They asked, you just feebly nodded, the creature grunted, “Ah fuck. What the hell did I do to be in this situation?” 

They facepalmed. “Look. Ta calm yer overreactin’ nerves, I ain’t gonna murder ya or anythin’. I just want ta know where the hell I am and why there’s a literal summoning circle right here.” They pointed to the faded pentagram, blown out candles and the opened book. 

They leaned in closer, looking suspicious, “And who are ya? Ya ain’t a demon because ya don’t got any horns or anythin’ outta the blue, are ya just a human then?” The supposed demon grimaced, and groaned, “Shit, I must be in tha mortal realm! And if ya got all that summoning shit ya must’ve brought me here!” 

“I-I didn’t mean t-to!” You stuttered, going defensive. “I-I just wanted to stop being scared and face my fear! M-My friend told me to—“

“Yer friend asked ya to do this?” The demon asked, looking annoyed. Scoffing, they said, “Well guess what, kid, ain’t no friend if they tell ya to summon a demon, I may be an idiot but I can clearly see the warnin’s on that book.” They pointed to the book again, you frowned, the fear disappearing slowly. You played the sentence about your friend for a bit longer. 

The demon looked at you, and sighed heavily, “If ya summoned me, I guess I hafta rely on ya to bring me back.” Crossing a pair of arms, they lent out one hand, looking at you expectantly. You looked at it, then them, before shakily grabbing on, they pulled you up effortlessly, even if he was really thin he was stronger than he looked. You wobbled slightly, you stared up at the demon. 

“Name’s Angel Dust, kid. Hell’s most famous and richest pornstar, and you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow! This took a long time to write XD But it was SOO WORTH IT! I love this and the request that was given for this, I might make a part two or even a seperate book for the continuation, who knows! Stay tuned ;3
> 
> Tysm for reading!


	3. The Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel is given a journal and he begins to write down his thoughts from time to time, including those of a certain demon, you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a different one shot :3 I thought this will be pretty cute! Feel free to request in the comments! Enjoy!

| Wednesday, 9:55 PM |

...How should I start this?

Uh... hello? No, no, this is a journal for fuck’s sake, why would I be sayin’ ‘hello’ to a goddamn inanimate object? That’s just weird.

Actually ‘Dear Diary’ sounds even weirder, is this even a diary? Hell no, this is just a journal, not a diary, diary sounds cheesy. You know what? I already fucked up this ‘introduction’, I’ll just go right ahead with everythin’ else. 

Writin’ in this journal is the sexiest gay spider alive, or.. rather dead, Angel Dust, most famous pornstar in Hell too. Charlie decided ta give this to me because... it’ll help me or some shit? Whateva’s goin’ on in her mind I just took it because she ain’t leavin’ me alone, and I’m here writin’ about whateva comes to mind. She also said it’ll be good for me to... write down mah thoughts.

This feels weird, I ain’t gonna lie, like I’m talkin’ ta someone who won’t even talk back ta me, just spillin’ out stuff from my mind. Eh, to Hell with it, I already wasted some of this pen’s ink writing all this, might as well just jot down until a decent amount o’ words will fill up another page or two.

I literally have no idea what ta write about so I’m gonna talk about where I am, I guess. Here in Hell, the inferno of suffering itself, where sinners have ta spend the rest of their afterlives, it seems like it really sucks bein’ here but well, it does have some pros ta go with it.

Like ya don’t have ta worry about dyin’ a second time— actually, ya do if the fuckin’ angels come when that clocktower counts down ta 0, what clocktower ya may wonder? Ya probably ain’t wonderin’ but I’m tellin’ ya anyway. 

So probably one of tha biggest buildings in this place is the clocktower that literally counts down ta doomsday, ya get 364 days o’ freedom to do whateva ya want but that one day is where all Hell breaks loose, and that ain’t exactly a joke. 

Apparently Hell’s overpopulated as fuck so that’s why Charlie’s dad decided to have an agreement with Heaven or some shit, where every year they gotta send down some angels that’ll handle all the dirty work of ‘cleansing’ this place. 

Aside from that ya pretty much can do whatever ya want, steal, have some fun, grab some cash, whateva floats yer boat. Long as yer able to stay alive the entire time, haha! I’ve been livin’ in this place fer more than five decades and it’s been quite a blast, I got everythin’ I need. 

Oh wow, this got longer than I thought, and I’m starvin’, I can smell Smiles’ cookin’ downstairs. 

What’s the word they use? Signing off? Eh whateva, I’m hungry. This is Angel signing off I guess.

| Friday, 2:40 PM | 

Ah fuck, maybe I shouldn’t have drunk too much again last night, I was so drunk I didn’t even listen ta Vaggie’s lecture about sneakin’ out again. I don’t care anymore about it, this goddamn hangover has been botherin’ me since I woke up. 

Tried ta get Husky ta distract me for a while but told me to fuck off, attempted with Smiles but he nearly ripped my arms off, I was so fucking bored that I pulled out this journal again. Charlie gave me some painkillers ta help, guess it has ta take into effect because I ain’t feelin’ any pain relief. Writin’ in this again should keep my mind off this headache.

It was an uninterestin’ day at the hotel, woke up, ate breakfast and had ta find somethin’ to do other than walk around the streets hopin’ ta earn some cash. Husk and Al ain’t no fun, they would never let me around for more than five minutes and even so they don’t want me around. Ugh.

Charlie, Niffty and Vaggie are always busy so I’m pretty much on my own all the time. Fucking bored.

| Saturday, 6:39 PM | 

Charlie REALLY shocked us this mornin’! And I don’t say that often! She says we got a new demon around and she ain’t kidding! A female demon wanted ta redeem herself! Shit, I’m still pretty surprised honestly. So we all introduced ourselves and shit, and she goes by the name (Y/N).

So Charlie and Vaggie helped settle her in and I realize she’s a fox demon, with fluffy ears and a tail, and all that. Not gonna lie she’s pretty innocent lookin’, as if she didn’t do anythin’ bad at all, out of boredom I tried ta talk to her with my charms.

She actually got shocked and flustered because of all the sexual jokes, her tail and ears fluffed up and it was pretty hilarious! I laughed out loud and she got embarassed, poor girl covered her face because of all this. She ain’t got much ta talk about but it’s fun messin’ with her from time to time, forgot how it felt to be an asshole, hah! 

Feels pretty great, and eh, (Y/N)’s alright I guess. For once I finally have someone I can joke around and mess with, a shame that Husk and Alastor ain’t like that.

| Tuesday, 12:10 PM | 

Hungover again, fucking hell it’s worse than the last time, Charlie threw a small party in honor of (Y/N) gettin’ here and I must’ve drank too much again. God damn it, but it was worth every drop of alcohol. I don’t remember what I did before I blacked out, must’ve collapsed at some point. 

When I woke up I was pretty damn surprised when I saw (Y/N) in my room, nearly fell off the bed. I asked her what she was doin’ here and she says that Charlie asked her ta help me with my hangover, noticed she had a tray with water and painkillers. It was.. nice I guess, took them right away cause I felt sick in the stomach that I didn’t wanna eat. 

She stayed a bit longer though, asked me first and I shrugged because I don’t really give a shit, we talked a little, and (Y/N) mentioned that I did some crazy stuff and I did collapse after an hour. 

Vaggie was pissed because I broke a few things, made me laugh. Smiles was also pretty tipsy last night and he ended up saying weird shit, apparently only (Y/N) and Vaggie were the sober ones and had to clean up when everyone else was either drunk or asleep. 

The hangover got bettah after a couple minutes and (Y/N) mentioned she had to help with other things, left with a goodbye and exited my room. I didn’t really know what ta do next so I slept for a few more hours and decided ta write all of it down. I’ll never say it out loud but this journal does cure boredom sometimes. 

| Thursday, 1:39 AM | 

Randomly woke up in the middle of the night, it’s for some reason hard ta go back to sleep so I went to go get somethin’ from the fridge, maybe for some sleeping pills, when I got there though I saw (Y/N) in the kitchen as well. Seemed to be workin’ on somethin’ but she was asleep, I tried ta wake her up, she was out cold though.

Tried ta shake her, nope no luck. Shrugging, I went and got a pill for myself, was about to leave when I realized the poor girl was about ta fall over. Caught her though, Vaggie and Charlie would’ve gotten mad if somethin’ happened ta her, she was surprisingly light so carrying her was a breeze. 

Along the way she was murmuring in her sleep, couldn’t figure what shit she was saying though, then (Y/N) suddenly nuzzled into my fluffy chest as if it was a pillow. I stared at her for a while, found it amusin’ how her ears drooped against her head when she got comfy, huh. 

Finally got her to her room and placed her down, she seemed to be somewhat conscious because she realizes her ‘fluffy pillow’ was gone, started to frown in her sleep, still muttering stuff under her breath. I left her to sleep and took the pill, actually I’m feeling really sleepy right now

| Monday, 9:12 PM |

Me and (Y/N) were left alone at the hotel, the others had ta leave ta get supplies or some shit, I didn’t really care, means more booze for me! While I did invade the fridge and drank some of the alcohol from the bar, realized that the little fox was missing from the hallway, not that I cared much really.

Tried searching for her and started hearing a weird noise, curiosity drove me to what I eventually found. (Y/N) was in her room the entire time and... I mayyy have eavesdropped a little— and holy shit, she was... crying? Like I pressed my head against the door and she was sobbing, I didn’t really know what to do. 

Figured that if the others came back they’d think I was the one who made her cry, so I opened the door and asked her what’s up, and she was crying all right. Sat down on her bed and tried my best ta listen to what was wrong, apparently she’s been experiencing a few nightmares lately, the only semi comfortable sleep she had was last Thursday when she woke up in her room even though she remembers staying in the kitchen.

I was pretty surprised. I was the one who took her outta the kitchen and into her room, didn’t tell her that though because I don’t wanna hear anymore of it. Wasn’t anything special anyway. I asked her what the nightmares were about, told me it contains some blurred images of when she was still alive, but she can’t really point them out.

I sighed. She was still crying a little so I did my best ta cheer her up, offered some alcohol to help her forget the sadness for a bit, but she ain’t a drinker. I tried not to rolled my eyes and instead used some words to cheer her up, it helped a little but she was still kinda shaken. 

Welp, words weren’t really helpin’ either so I went ta my room and took out what always makes me happy: my baby Fat Nuggets. And it worked because (Y/N) practically squealed and she hugged him to the point where she forgot she was sad, smiling widely in happiness, heh. Nuggs seemed to like her because of the happy snorting. 

How adorable. Of Fat Nuggets. Yeah.. he was always adorable.

A Week Later...

| Tuesday, 9:47 PM |

Spent another few hours with Fluffy, a nickname I came up with fer (Y/N), she didn’t mind since it kinda fit anyway. Honestly she’s the one I hang out with nowadays, helped me keep away from boredom and she ain’t too bad. Still gets nightmares on ocassion but Fat Nuggets always cheers her up. 

Anyway, it was for some reason a little chilly today and it ain’t because of the air conditionin’, me, (Y/N) and Nugsy were in my room when it started getting cold. Had a blanket for us but it wasn’t enough, the weather also seemed ta make Fluffy sleepy for some reason, she was yawning the whole time. I suggested she take a nap or somethin’.

What I DIDN’T expect was for her to say yes and then cuddle up against me for warmth, her ears even flopped down like that one night! Wait, why the hell did I— The point is, she did that and I just sat there, surprised—no, shocked. I didn’t really know what to do so I had to stay still for her sake, jeez, I may be fluffy but I ain’t a pillow. 

(Y/N) started snoring after a few minutes, Nugsy went between us and was snorting in happiness, I smiled at him, such a sweetheart. The whole time Fluffy just slept beside me and for once she didn’t seem to be getting any nightmare, Nugsy also fell asleep after a while, it was either the weather or he was just sleepy. 

I don’t know why, but this was... kinda nice, cuddlin’ with Fluffy and Nuggets I mean. Is this even cuddling? Whatevs. Luckily the door was locked, I don’t wanna be fucking teased for looking like a softie to these two. I eventually got sleepy as well and I must’ve fallen asleep for a while too, when I woke up these two were still fast asleep. The only difference was that I was laying down beside (Y/N), her head was nestled near my chest and her tail was wrapped around my lower left arm. Nugsy was nestled near my legs. 

It was kinda awkward to wake up to, but I mean... I checked the time and I slept for 2 hours. Went to get up but I was trapped, I rolled my eyes and had ta wake Fluffy up.

She woke up and slowly realized what happened, her tail and ears fluffed up again because of her embarassment. Hahaha! It was just as funny as last time! She apoligized for sleepin’ on me but I shrugged it off, (Y/N) says she has to go do something and left in a hurry, Fat Nuggets wanted her ta stay longer though. I reassured him that she’ll come back.

It’s pretty nice havin’ her around. What did I just write? 

2 Weeks Later...

| Wednesday, 11:27 PM |

I’m confused. Not just simple confused, but I’m genuinely questioning myself right now. It’s been nearly three weeks since Fluffy got here and after a while since we’ve been hangin’ out, I consider her a pal but for some reason I feel a little strange when I do. Like the label doesn’t really suit her? I don’t know. 

Whateva that’s supposed ta mean, Fluffy started ta guve me some ‘friendly affection’ after a day or two last week, hugging or friendly pats on the head (when I’m sittin’ or layin’ down, she’s way shorter than me). I mean, I don’t really mind but the hugs usually last for a while if she isn’t in a hurry ta do somethin’, and her tail wags gently as she does so.

I ain’t an animal expert but I think that’s supposed to mean she really likes it..? Nugsy sometimes wags his tail when he’s happy so... maybe. It makes me feel a little weird, I don’t really like it cause I ain’t familiar with this. 

It’s all because of (Y/N), does this mean I should stop hangin’ with her? No, Fat Nuggets loves having her around... wouldn’t wanna disappoint the lil guy. Right? 

Is that really the only reason ta let her hang with me? Like I said, I’m fucking confused... Ugh, maybe a good shot or two could help clear my head, or rather, distract it for a while. 

4 Weeks Later...

| Friday, 1:57 AM | 

(Y/N) had some nasty nightmare a while ago, she could barely sleep, I didn’t expect her ta actually come to my door and ask for some comfort. I groggily opened the door and she was shaking, her eyes bloodshot, and I was actually kinda concerned. Yes, yes I was. I let her in and Nugsy came to action, helped calm her down and I rubbed circles on her back ta help a lil. 

The nightmares never got this bad, I assumed they stopped each time she spends time with me and Nuggets, guess not.. She was still shaking after a while, eventually she curled up beside me like a scared puppy, I sighed and started ta stroke her hair and ears ta help calm her down, hopefully. After a while, she stopped whimpering and her eyes started ta droop, and her ears did their thing and flopped down, and eventually, she fell asleep.

We were in the same spot again, she was nestled near my chest but a difference was that she was hugging me this time, it wasn’t super tight but she was holdin’ me as if I was the only thing keepin’ her from having a bad dream again. 

Right now she’s still huggin’ me, comes in handy havin’ two pairs of arms, one hidden but ya get the point. It’s kinda difficult writin’ like this but I’ve gotten a lil used ta this journal. Fluffy wasn’t whimpering or murmuring in her sleep anymore, I mean she still mutters a few things but nothin’ about any scary dream she might be having. 

It got a lil chilly so I pulled the blanket over to us, she purred a little in her sleep, and I felt a little... warm, inside. She was being.... adorable, fuck, what’s happenin’ ta me?! 

Oh, she started movin’ a bit, maybe all this writing is disturbin’ her. It’s kinda late anyway.

6 Weeks Later...

| Saturday, 1:25 PM |

She’s still been havin’ nightmares, and honestly? I’m kinda worried, the lack of sleep is startin’ ta get ta her even if she sometimes sleeps in my room. I tried ta find some solutions like if she should drink tea before sleepin’ or sleep at an earlier time, nothin’ worked for more than a few hours. And she mentioned that they were gettin’ more realistic with each nightmare.

Had ta swallow some of my pride and I asked some help from Charlie, she was really concerned and asked a few questions, did my best ta answer and she came to the conclusion that her memories might be comin’ back. She says not to worry as it’ll eventually go away, go away my ass she’s still been havin’ trouble sleeping ta the point where she takes naps when she can, and that takes up most of her schedule now.

Ah fuck... I’m gettin’ too riled up about this, maybe I should, maybe I shouldn’t. Nugsy’s been a lil sad too.. missed hanging with Fluffy because she mostly sleeps now, ocassionally in my room but keeps to her own most of the time, I don’t know what to do when she’s asleep. Back to where I used ta be, I forgot what it was like, fuck...

And even if she’s awake she doesn’t stay up fer too long, an hour at the most or a little longer to eat something, she looks exhausted all the time. Fucking nightmares. 

I gotta calm down... might break this pen because of the grip I have on it right now.

7 Weeks Later...

| Saturday, 8:32 PM | 

Finally. Some good news. Fluffy says her nightmares don’t come too often anymore, she still has them but not as many times, meant she gets a bit more sleep now. Nugsy was really happy being able to see her again for longer than a few minutes, her eyebags were less noticeable and she’s a bit more energized usually, I was pretty... happy, yeah, I’m admittin’ it. 

(Y/N)’s been makin’ me pretty happy these past few weeks, and she makes the borin’ days not borin’ anymore, and since she can hang a bit more now it’s been pretty great. She just gave me a bunch of hugs earlier, and I actually returned them, since she’s smaller than me I’d pick her up and carry her around. She’s become a cute lil flustered fox and demand to be put down, but I’m a little shit and I say no. 

It was funny watching her reactions whenever I throw the usual sexual jokes and pick her up like a baby, her face would be as red as Alastor’s hair! I even picked her up and ran around with her over my head, she’s be squealing in shock the entire time, Nugsy even chases after us haha! The others sometimes get annoyed by all the commotion but I don’t give a fuck, she had ta go ta sleep a few minutes ago after a nice run around the hotel. Nugsy was tired too, poor guy followed us all the way. 

At this point I... I’m not sure if she’s just a pal to me now, maybe.. but I’m not straight, I’ve been inta guys my whole life down here! It’s really confusing man. Has my life been a lie? 

...

Probably... I can’t really tell, but I don’t wanna push (Y/N) away from me just because of that, I may be an asshole but I don’t wanna do that ta her. Is... is this me changing because of Fluffy? Damn... she really did something ta me, heh. 

10 Weeks Later...

| Thursday, 12:10 AM | 

This is.... probably gonna be my last entry.... goddamn it.... I’m fucking pissed to no end, I might break the pen this time or break a few things. You might be wonderin’ why I’m pissed? I hate to tell all this to experience it again but I don’t care anymore.

Somethin’ happened... and.... ya know what, I’ll just go with the better things before this gets too depressing...

(Y/N)’s nightmares eventually stopped and she was able to go back to her cheery self, and hanging with me more often. We did our usual things like cause a bit of a commotion from time to time, and cuddlin’ when we’re alone, call me a softie if ya want. Even sharin’ affection, hugs and I nuzzle her a few times, it’s worth seeing her flustered whenever I do, I realize how kinda crazy I get when we spend time with each other... my heart, which I never realized I still had, beats pretty fucking fast when I’m with her, and I love seeing her happy, especially because I cause that sometimes. 

Fuck.... speakin’ of my heart my chest really hurts right now writing about all this, maybe I shouldn’t have but... for her.... I’m doin’ this, when I stop writin’ I can still look back at what I wrote about (Y/N).. I’m trying to calm down, but it’s a bit too much to stand.. 

I remember her hugging me one night, longer than all the other hugs, and her thanking me for everything I’ve done for her, I hugged her back of course, I felt happy, and... loved... She seemed a little sad during that time, she had quite a lot to say but I let her, and listened. She mentioned our times together and how much it all means to her, heh... for once I’m smiling a bit after what just happened earlier, it’s.. bittersweet if that’s the right word. 

I didn’t see why she was sad that time so I also exchanged words that were true, how she makes me happy as well and how great it was havin’ her around. Her smile was softer than her usual ones, though she really was happy, then... she leaned in and gave me a kiss. 

I was shocked, my eyes went wide and my face actually burned red, my heart also pounded, I stood still for a few seconds before I realized I was... kissing back. My eyes shut and I pulled her close, it was the best thing I’ve ever felt when it lasted for a while... her tail wagged gently during all this and I was smiling. This might mean that I’m probably not the sexuality I thought I was but... did it matter at that moment? No, it slipped my mind entirely. 

When it was over, she hugged me tight, and I held her as close as possible. Her ears were drooped and even if she seemed relaxed she was still showing some sadness, I was worried, I asked her but.... she never.. told me... 

Which is a reason why I’m pissed right now. If I knew I could’ve.... goddamn it! 

Ugh.... (Y/N)... why..? 

After all that we went ta bed, in each other’s arms, I had the best sleep after so many years, I was happy and content with her beside me... 

Then it all happened. As if reality fucking hated me and wanted ta destroy my happiness. 

I woke up. She wasn’t there, I thought she might’ve just gone to do some work or eat, when I got downstairs... she was nowhere ta be seen... the worry was killing me. Where was she? I realized that everyone else was in the lobby, an unusual energy radiatin’ off them, Charlie and Niffty looked sad, Vaggie and Alastor looked quite somber, Husk wasn’t scowling, but ya couldn’t exactly read what he was thinkin’.

I slowly came in and asked what just happened, and where the hell (Y/N) was, Charlie tried to speak, tears threathening to fall. I was growing fucking impatient, I even yelled and demanded for them to answer, Vaggie scolded me but I paid no mind, they knew something I didn’t! And if it concerns my girl then I wanna KNOW! 

It took what felt like eternity before Charlie mustered the courage to say something, she walked up to me, looked up with apologetic and sad, tear filled eyes. And said words so quietly, that it could be barely heard, but it had the worst impact on me than anything else. 

“A-Angel.... s-she.... s-she w-was able to redeem herself... she’s... g-gone now...” 

My heart was ripped out of my chest then and there, fuck I can’t even write properly anymore, the tears that I tried so hard to hide were coming out... goddamn it....

I fucking hate everything...

Author’s POV

Angel couldn’t take it anymore, he slammed the journal shut and threw it across the room, along with the pen and chair of his desk, he screamed in anger, remorse and different emotions at once, thrashing his room. He heard rushing footsteps coming to his room but he continued, hot tears running down his face the whole time, his makeup messing itself up. 

“I FUCKING HATE THIS!” He yelled at the top of his lungs.

The door quickly swung open to reveal the others, Charlie tried to reach out to Angel but Vaggie held her back, saying to let him take his misery out. It broke her own heart seeing Angel like this. It took nearly an hour before he finally had no strength left, the room was a mess, the spider eventually stumbled and sobbed into his hands against a wall. His body trembled and his sadness made the air heavy and his chest ache painfully.

Charlie and Vaggie tried to console him as best they could, even Fat Nuggets, but Angel continued to sob, saying her name over and over. The others just knew, that nothing will make his heartbreak go away, it’ll leave a huge scar inside of him that can only be healed if... (Y/N) came back.... but that was... impossible...

It made Charlie feel even worse and a tear rolled down her own cheek. 

The spider’s chest continued to hurt as he let his emotions out, memories of he and (Y/N) flashing in his mind, he couldn’t bare this. 

“C-Come back... p-please....” He begged, his heart longed for her warmth, her company, he just wanted to be with her again. 

Knowing too well that she’ll never return..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t expect the angst?? Don’t worry I nearly cried doing this, it took a long time to write and that little twist for the angst to come in broke my own heart. Poor Angel..
> 
> I hope you still enjoyed though! Ty for reading!


	4. The Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel is given a journal and he begins to write down his thoughts from time to time, including those of a certain demon, you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a different one shot :3 I thought this will be pretty cute! Feel free to request in the comments! Enjoy!

| Wednesday, 9:55 PM |

...How should I start this?

Uh... hello? No, no, this is a journal for fuck’s sake, why would I be sayin’ ‘hello’ to a goddamn inanimate object? That’s just weird.

Actually ‘Dear Diary’ sounds even weirder, is this even a diary? Hell no, this is just a journal, not a diary, diary sounds cheesy. You know what? I already fucked up this ‘introduction’, I’ll just go right ahead with everythin’ else. 

Writin’ in this journal is the sexiest gay spider alive, or.. rather dead, Angel Dust, most famous pornstar in Hell too. Charlie decided ta give this to me because... it’ll help me or some shit? Whateva’s goin’ on in her mind I just took it because she ain’t leavin’ me alone, and I’m here writin’ about whateva comes to mind. She also said it’ll be good for me to... write down mah thoughts.

This feels weird, I ain’t gonna lie, like I’m talkin’ ta someone who won’t even talk back ta me, just spillin’ out stuff from my mind. Eh, to Hell with it, I already wasted some of this pen’s ink writing all this, might as well just jot down until a decent amount o’ words will fill up another page or two.

I literally have no idea what ta write about so I’m gonna talk about where I am, I guess. Here in Hell, the inferno of suffering itself, where sinners have ta spend the rest of their afterlives, it seems like it really sucks bein’ here but well, it does have some pros ta go with it.

Like ya don’t have ta worry about dyin’ a second time— actually, ya do if the fuckin’ angels come when that clocktower counts down ta 0, what clocktower ya may wonder? Ya probably ain’t wonderin’ but I’m tellin’ ya anyway. 

So probably one of tha biggest buildings in this place is the clocktower that literally counts down ta doomsday, ya get 364 days o’ freedom to do whateva ya want but that one day is where all Hell breaks loose, and that ain’t exactly a joke. 

Apparently Hell’s overpopulated as fuck so that’s why Charlie’s dad decided to have an agreement with Heaven or some shit, where every year they gotta send down some angels that’ll handle all the dirty work of ‘cleansing’ this place. 

Aside from that ya pretty much can do whatever ya want, steal, have some fun, grab some cash, whateva floats yer boat. Long as yer able to stay alive the entire time, haha! I’ve been livin’ in this place fer more than five decades and it’s been quite a blast, I got everythin’ I need. 

Oh wow, this got longer than I thought, and I’m starvin’, I can smell Smiles’ cookin’ downstairs. 

What’s the word they use? Signing off? Eh whateva, I’m hungry. This is Angel signing off I guess.

| Friday, 2:40 PM | 

Ah fuck, maybe I shouldn’t have drunk too much again last night, I was so drunk I didn’t even listen ta Vaggie’s lecture about sneakin’ out again. I don’t care anymore about it, this goddamn hangover has been botherin’ me since I woke up. 

Tried ta get Husky ta distract me for a while but told me to fuck off, attempted with Smiles but he nearly ripped my arms off, I was so fucking bored that I pulled out this journal again. Charlie gave me some painkillers ta help, guess it has ta take into effect because I ain’t feelin’ any pain relief. Writin’ in this again should keep my mind off this headache.

It was an uninterestin’ day at the hotel, woke up, ate breakfast and had ta find somethin’ to do other than walk around the streets hopin’ ta earn some cash. Husk and Al ain’t no fun, they would never let me around for more than five minutes and even so they don’t want me around. Ugh.

Charlie, Niffty and Vaggie are always busy so I’m pretty much on my own all the time. Fucking bored.

| Saturday, 6:39 PM | 

Charlie REALLY shocked us this mornin’! And I don’t say that often! She says we got a new demon around and she ain’t kidding! A female demon wanted ta redeem herself! Shit, I’m still pretty surprised honestly. So we all introduced ourselves and shit, and she goes by the name (Y/N).

So Charlie and Vaggie helped settle her in and I realize she’s a fox demon, with fluffy ears and a tail, and all that. Not gonna lie she’s pretty innocent lookin’, as if she didn’t do anythin’ bad at all, out of boredom I tried ta talk to her with my charms.

She actually got shocked and flustered because of all the sexual jokes, her tail and ears fluffed up and it was pretty hilarious! I laughed out loud and she got embarassed, poor girl covered her face because of all this. She ain’t got much ta talk about but it’s fun messin’ with her from time to time, forgot how it felt to be an asshole, hah! 

Feels pretty great, and eh, (Y/N)’s alright I guess. For once I finally have someone I can joke around and mess with, a shame that Husk and Alastor ain’t like that.

| Tuesday, 12:10 PM | 

Hungover again, fucking hell it’s worse than the last time, Charlie threw a small party in honor of (Y/N) gettin’ here and I must’ve drank too much again. God damn it, but it was worth every drop of alcohol. I don’t remember what I did before I blacked out, must’ve collapsed at some point. 

When I woke up I was pretty damn surprised when I saw (Y/N) in my room, nearly fell off the bed. I asked her what she was doin’ here and she says that Charlie asked her ta help me with my hangover, noticed she had a tray with water and painkillers. It was.. nice I guess, took them right away cause I felt sick in the stomach that I didn’t wanna eat. 

She stayed a bit longer though, asked me first and I shrugged because I don’t really give a shit, we talked a little, and (Y/N) mentioned that I did some crazy stuff and I did collapse after an hour. 

Vaggie was pissed because I broke a few things, made me laugh. Smiles was also pretty tipsy last night and he ended up saying weird shit, apparently only (Y/N) and Vaggie were the sober ones and had to clean up when everyone else was either drunk or asleep. 

The hangover got bettah after a couple minutes and (Y/N) mentioned she had to help with other things, left with a goodbye and exited my room. I didn’t really know what ta do next so I slept for a few more hours and decided ta write all of it down. I’ll never say it out loud but this journal does cure boredom sometimes. 

| Thursday, 1:39 AM | 

Randomly woke up in the middle of the night, it’s for some reason hard ta go back to sleep so I went to go get somethin’ from the fridge, maybe for some sleeping pills, when I got there though I saw (Y/N) in the kitchen as well. Seemed to be workin’ on somethin’ but she was asleep, I tried ta wake her up, she was out cold though.

Tried ta shake her, nope no luck. Shrugging, I went and got a pill for myself, was about to leave when I realized the poor girl was about ta fall over. Caught her though, Vaggie and Charlie would’ve gotten mad if somethin’ happened ta her, she was surprisingly light so carrying her was a breeze. 

Along the way she was murmuring in her sleep, couldn’t figure what shit she was saying though, then (Y/N) suddenly nuzzled into my fluffy chest as if it was a pillow. I stared at her for a while, found it amusin’ how her ears drooped against her head when she got comfy, huh. 

Finally got her to her room and placed her down, she seemed to be somewhat conscious because she realizes her ‘fluffy pillow’ was gone, started to frown in her sleep, still muttering stuff under her breath. I left her to sleep and took the pill, actually I’m feeling really sleepy right now

| Monday, 9:12 PM |

Me and (Y/N) were left alone at the hotel, the others had ta leave ta get supplies or some shit, I didn’t really care, means more booze for me! While I did invade the fridge and drank some of the alcohol from the bar, realized that the little fox was missing from the hallway, not that I cared much really.

Tried searching for her and started hearing a weird noise, curiosity drove me to what I eventually found. (Y/N) was in her room the entire time and... I mayyy have eavesdropped a little— and holy shit, she was... crying? Like I pressed my head against the door and she was sobbing, I didn’t really know what to do. 

Figured that if the others came back they’d think I was the one who made her cry, so I opened the door and asked her what’s up, and she was crying all right. Sat down on her bed and tried my best ta listen to what was wrong, apparently she’s been experiencing a few nightmares lately, the only semi comfortable sleep she had was last Thursday when she woke up in her room even though she remembers staying in the kitchen.

I was pretty surprised. I was the one who took her outta the kitchen and into her room, didn’t tell her that though because I don’t wanna hear anymore of it. Wasn’t anything special anyway. I asked her what the nightmares were about, told me it contains some blurred images of when she was still alive, but she can’t really point them out.

I sighed. She was still crying a little so I did my best ta cheer her up, offered some alcohol to help her forget the sadness for a bit, but she ain’t a drinker. I tried not to rolled my eyes and instead used some words to cheer her up, it helped a little but she was still kinda shaken. 

Welp, words weren’t really helpin’ either so I went ta my room and took out what always makes me happy: my baby Fat Nuggets. And it worked because (Y/N) practically squealed and she hugged him to the point where she forgot she was sad, smiling widely in happiness, heh. Nuggs seemed to like her because of the happy snorting. 

How adorable. Of Fat Nuggets. Yeah.. he was always adorable.

A Week Later...

| Tuesday, 9:47 PM |

Spent another few hours with Fluffy, a nickname I came up with fer (Y/N), she didn’t mind since it kinda fit anyway. Honestly she’s the one I hang out with nowadays, helped me keep away from boredom and she ain’t too bad. Still gets nightmares on ocassion but Fat Nuggets always cheers her up. 

Anyway, it was for some reason a little chilly today and it ain’t because of the air conditionin’, me, (Y/N) and Nugsy were in my room when it started getting cold. Had a blanket for us but it wasn’t enough, the weather also seemed ta make Fluffy sleepy for some reason, she was yawning the whole time. I suggested she take a nap or somethin’.

What I DIDN’T expect was for her to say yes and then cuddle up against me for warmth, her ears even flopped down like that one night! Wait, why the hell did I— The point is, she did that and I just sat there, surprised—no, shocked. I didn’t really know what to do so I had to stay still for her sake, jeez, I may be fluffy but I ain’t a pillow. 

(Y/N) started snoring after a few minutes, Nugsy went between us and was snorting in happiness, I smiled at him, such a sweetheart. The whole time Fluffy just slept beside me and for once she didn’t seem to be getting any nightmare, Nugsy also fell asleep after a while, it was either the weather or he was just sleepy. 

I don’t know why, but this was... kinda nice, cuddlin’ with Fluffy and Nuggets I mean. Is this even cuddling? Whatevs. Luckily the door was locked, I don’t wanna be fucking teased for looking like a softie to these two. I eventually got sleepy as well and I must’ve fallen asleep for a while too, when I woke up these two were still fast asleep. The only difference was that I was laying down beside (Y/N), her head was nestled near my chest and her tail was wrapped around my lower left arm. Nugsy was nestled near my legs. 

It was kinda awkward to wake up to, but I mean... I checked the time and I slept for 2 hours. Went to get up but I was trapped, I rolled my eyes and had ta wake Fluffy up.

She woke up and slowly realized what happened, her tail and ears fluffed up again because of her embarassment. Hahaha! It was just as funny as last time! She apoligized for sleepin’ on me but I shrugged it off, (Y/N) says she has to go do something and left in a hurry, Fat Nuggets wanted her ta stay longer though. I reassured him that she’ll come back.

It’s pretty nice havin’ her around. What did I just write? 

2 Weeks Later...

| Wednesday, 11:27 PM |

I’m confused. Not just simple confused, but I’m genuinely questioning myself right now. It’s been nearly three weeks since Fluffy got here and after a while since we’ve been hangin’ out, I consider her a pal but for some reason I feel a little strange when I do. Like the label doesn’t really suit her? I don’t know. 

Whateva that’s supposed ta mean, Fluffy started ta guve me some ‘friendly affection’ after a day or two last week, hugging or friendly pats on the head (when I’m sittin’ or layin’ down, she’s way shorter than me). I mean, I don’t really mind but the hugs usually last for a while if she isn’t in a hurry ta do somethin’, and her tail wags gently as she does so.

I ain’t an animal expert but I think that’s supposed to mean she really likes it..? Nugsy sometimes wags his tail when he’s happy so... maybe. It makes me feel a little weird, I don’t really like it cause I ain’t familiar with this. 

It’s all because of (Y/N), does this mean I should stop hangin’ with her? No, Fat Nuggets loves having her around... wouldn’t wanna disappoint the lil guy. Right? 

Is that really the only reason ta let her hang with me? Like I said, I’m fucking confused... Ugh, maybe a good shot or two could help clear my head, or rather, distract it for a while. 

4 Weeks Later...

| Friday, 1:57 AM | 

(Y/N) had some nasty nightmare a while ago, she could barely sleep, I didn’t expect her ta actually come to my door and ask for some comfort. I groggily opened the door and she was shaking, her eyes bloodshot, and I was actually kinda concerned. Yes, yes I was. I let her in and Nugsy came to action, helped calm her down and I rubbed circles on her back ta help a lil. 

The nightmares never got this bad, I assumed they stopped each time she spends time with me and Nuggets, guess not.. She was still shaking after a while, eventually she curled up beside me like a scared puppy, I sighed and started ta stroke her hair and ears ta help calm her down, hopefully. After a while, she stopped whimpering and her eyes started ta droop, and her ears did their thing and flopped down, and eventually, she fell asleep.

We were in the same spot again, she was nestled near my chest but a difference was that she was hugging me this time, it wasn’t super tight but she was holdin’ me as if I was the only thing keepin’ her from having a bad dream again. 

Right now she’s still huggin’ me, comes in handy havin’ two pairs of arms, one hidden but ya get the point. It’s kinda difficult writin’ like this but I’ve gotten a lil used ta this journal. Fluffy wasn’t whimpering or murmuring in her sleep anymore, I mean she still mutters a few things but nothin’ about any scary dream she might be having. 

It got a lil chilly so I pulled the blanket over to us, she purred a little in her sleep, and I felt a little... warm, inside. She was being.... adorable, fuck, what’s happenin’ ta me?! 

Oh, she started movin’ a bit, maybe all this writing is disturbin’ her. It’s kinda late anyway.

6 Weeks Later...

| Saturday, 1:25 PM |

She’s still been havin’ nightmares, and honestly? I’m kinda worried, the lack of sleep is startin’ ta get ta her even if she sometimes sleeps in my room. I tried ta find some solutions like if she should drink tea before sleepin’ or sleep at an earlier time, nothin’ worked for more than a few hours. And she mentioned that they were gettin’ more realistic with each nightmare.

Had ta swallow some of my pride and I asked some help from Charlie, she was really concerned and asked a few questions, did my best ta answer and she came to the conclusion that her memories might be comin’ back. She says not to worry as it’ll eventually go away, go away my ass she’s still been havin’ trouble sleeping ta the point where she takes naps when she can, and that takes up most of her schedule now.

Ah fuck... I’m gettin’ too riled up about this, maybe I should, maybe I shouldn’t. Nugsy’s been a lil sad too.. missed hanging with Fluffy because she mostly sleeps now, ocassionally in my room but keeps to her own most of the time, I don’t know what to do when she’s asleep. Back to where I used ta be, I forgot what it was like, fuck...

And even if she’s awake she doesn’t stay up fer too long, an hour at the most or a little longer to eat something, she looks exhausted all the time. Fucking nightmares. 

I gotta calm down... might break this pen because of the grip I have on it right now.

7 Weeks Later...

| Saturday, 8:32 PM | 

Finally. Some good news. Fluffy says her nightmares don’t come too often anymore, she still has them but not as many times, meant she gets a bit more sleep now. Nugsy was really happy being able to see her again for longer than a few minutes, her eyebags were less noticeable and she’s a bit more energized usually, I was pretty... happy, yeah, I’m admittin’ it. 

(Y/N)’s been makin’ me pretty happy these past few weeks, and she makes the borin’ days not borin’ anymore, and since she can hang a bit more now it’s been pretty great. She just gave me a bunch of hugs earlier, and I actually returned them, since she’s smaller than me I’d pick her up and carry her around. She’s become a cute lil flustered fox and demand to be put down, but I’m a little shit and I say no. 

It was funny watching her reactions whenever I throw the usual sexual jokes and pick her up like a baby, her face would be as red as Alastor’s hair! I even picked her up and ran around with her over my head, she’s be squealing in shock the entire time, Nugsy even chases after us haha! The others sometimes get annoyed by all the commotion but I don’t give a fuck, she had ta go ta sleep a few minutes ago after a nice run around the hotel. Nugsy was tired too, poor guy followed us all the way. 

At this point I... I’m not sure if she’s just a pal to me now, maybe.. but I’m not straight, I’ve been inta guys my whole life down here! It’s really confusing man. Has my life been a lie? 

...

Probably... I can’t really tell, but I don’t wanna push (Y/N) away from me just because of that, I may be an asshole but I don’t wanna do that ta her. Is... is this me changing because of Fluffy? Damn... she really did something ta me, heh. 

10 Weeks Later...

| Thursday, 12:10 AM | 

This is.... probably gonna be my last entry.... goddamn it.... I’m fucking pissed to no end, I might break the pen this time or break a few things. You might be wonderin’ why I’m pissed? I hate to tell all this to experience it again but I don’t care anymore.

Somethin’ happened... and.... ya know what, I’ll just go with the better things before this gets too depressing...

(Y/N)’s nightmares eventually stopped and she was able to go back to her cheery self, and hanging with me more often. We did our usual things like cause a bit of a commotion from time to time, and cuddlin’ when we’re alone, call me a softie if ya want. Even sharin’ affection, hugs and I nuzzle her a few times, it’s worth seeing her flustered whenever I do, I realize how kinda crazy I get when we spend time with each other... my heart, which I never realized I still had, beats pretty fucking fast when I’m with her, and I love seeing her happy, especially because I cause that sometimes. 

Fuck.... speakin’ of my heart my chest really hurts right now writing about all this, maybe I shouldn’t have but... for her.... I’m doin’ this, when I stop writin’ I can still look back at what I wrote about (Y/N).. I’m trying to calm down, but it’s a bit too much to stand.. 

I remember her hugging me one night, longer than all the other hugs, and her thanking me for everything I’ve done for her, I hugged her back of course, I felt happy, and... loved... She seemed a little sad during that time, she had quite a lot to say but I let her, and listened. She mentioned our times together and how much it all means to her, heh... for once I’m smiling a bit after what just happened earlier, it’s.. bittersweet if that’s the right word. 

I didn’t see why she was sad that time so I also exchanged words that were true, how she makes me happy as well and how great it was havin’ her around. Her smile was softer than her usual ones, though she really was happy, then... she leaned in and gave me a kiss. 

I was shocked, my eyes went wide and my face actually burned red, my heart also pounded, I stood still for a few seconds before I realized I was... kissing back. My eyes shut and I pulled her close, it was the best thing I’ve ever felt when it lasted for a while... her tail wagged gently during all this and I was smiling. This might mean that I’m probably not the sexuality I thought I was but... did it matter at that moment? No, it slipped my mind entirely. 

When it was over, she hugged me tight, and I held her as close as possible. Her ears were drooped and even if she seemed relaxed she was still showing some sadness, I was worried, I asked her but.... she never.. told me... 

Which is a reason why I’m pissed right now. If I knew I could’ve.... goddamn it! 

Ugh.... (Y/N)... why..? 

After all that we went ta bed, in each other’s arms, I had the best sleep after so many years, I was happy and content with her beside me... 

Then it all happened. As if reality fucking hated me and wanted ta destroy my happiness. 

I woke up. She wasn’t there, I thought she might’ve just gone to do some work or eat, when I got downstairs... she was nowhere ta be seen... the worry was killing me. Where was she? I realized that everyone else was in the lobby, an unusual energy radiatin’ off them, Charlie and Niffty looked sad, Vaggie and Alastor looked quite somber, Husk wasn’t scowling, but ya couldn’t exactly read what he was thinkin’.

I slowly came in and asked what just happened, and where the hell (Y/N) was, Charlie tried to speak, tears threathening to fall. I was growing fucking impatient, I even yelled and demanded for them to answer, Vaggie scolded me but I paid no mind, they knew something I didn’t! And if it concerns my girl then I wanna KNOW! 

It took what felt like eternity before Charlie mustered the courage to say something, she walked up to me, looked up with apologetic and sad, tear filled eyes. And said words so quietly, that it could be barely heard, but it had the worst impact on me than anything else. 

“A-Angel.... s-she.... s-she w-was able to redeem herself... she’s... g-gone now...” 

My heart was ripped out of my chest then and there, fuck I can’t even write properly anymore, the tears that I tried so hard to hide were coming out... goddamn it....

I fucking hate everything...

Author’s POV

Angel couldn’t take it anymore, he slammed the journal shut and threw it across the room, along with the pen and chair of his desk, he screamed in anger, remorse and different emotions at once, thrashing his room. He heard rushing footsteps coming to his room but he continued, hot tears running down his face the whole time, his makeup messing itself up. 

“I FUCKING HATE THIS!” He yelled at the top of his lungs.

The door quickly swung open to reveal the others, Charlie tried to reah out to Angel but Vaggie held her back, saying to let him take his misery out. It broke her own heart seeing Angel like this. It took nearly an hour before he finally had no strength left, the room was a mess, the spider eventually stumbled and sobbed into his hands against a wall. His body trembled and his sadness made the air heavy and his chest ache painfully.

Charlie and Vaggie tried to console him as best they could, even Fat Nuggets, but Angel continued to sob, saying her name over and over. The others just knew, that nothing will make his heartbreak go away, it’ll leave a huge scar inside of him that can only be healed if... (Y/N) came back.... but that was... impossible...

It made Charlie feel even worse and a tear rolled down her own cheek. 

The spider’s chest continued to hurt as he let his emotions out, memories of he and (Y/N) flashing in his mind, he couldn’t bare this. 

“C-Come back... p-please....” He begged, his heart longed for her warmth, her company, he just wanted to be with her again. 

Knowing too well that she’ll never return..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t expect the angst?? Don’t worry I nearly cried doing this, it took a long time to write and that little twist for the angst to come in broke my own heart. Poor Angel..
> 
> I hope you still enjoyed though! Ty for reading!


End file.
